Lucius Menes
Lucius Menes is an Ancient Hybrid, the oldest and most powerful vampires on the planet. Lucius is the son of Aldric and Nyla. He has six siblings: four brothers named Jason, Seti,Geb and his twin brother Alexander, also has a two sisters named Zoe and Sophia. Lucius is a member of the Menes Family. History Lucius was a soldier and served in the Pharoahs army. He attacked a small village and slaughtered innocent people, a powerful witch used the full moon and blood of a wolf to curse Lucius and his men. The witch warned them that if they ever killed anyone again they would trigger the curse placed on them, every full moon they would him and his soldiers would suffer terrible pain. Lucius and his family was attacked in their village by the pharaohs army for Aldric losing his power and therefore couldn't turn the pharaoh immortal. During the attack Lucius was knocked unconscious and his younger brother Geb was killed, his brothers retaliated and slaughtered the men. Aldric angered managed to draw on those deaths and channel great magic, Nyla pleaded to turn them immortal and not risk losing anymore of their family. Lucius and his siblings were grant great speed and strength when turned into the very first vampires and Lucius made his first kill as a vampire, in doing so activated the curse place on him few years prior. Lucius transformed into a werewolf, but learned after he could control the change. Athens, 1200 BC Lucius and his family got more stronger and faster with age and killed many people for blood to survive. Lucius was with Alexander in 1200 BC Athens in search of their brother Seti, who was planning to take control of the city. They came across a group of men ambushed a blond woman and her guards, Lucius and Alexander decapitated the men with ease. The woman was injured during the attack, as Lucius stared down into her eyes intent on draining her blood but for some reason changed his mind, he fed her his blood to heal her. Lucius compelled her to forget what she saw he and Alexander do to those men. Lucius and Alexander were invited to a party their brother Seti was hosting for all the high powered men of Athens, to learn and use their influence to Seti's benefit. Lucius spotted the same woman he and Alexander rescued earlier that same day. Lucius and his brother seemed intrigued by the woman and both introduced themselves to her, they learned her name was Juno. Lucius had a conversation with Juno and she told him she remembers what he and his brother done to those bandits and wanted to know how and what he was. Relationships Juno Main article: Lucius and Juno Juno is Lucius's girlfriend and his best friend. Juno is one of Lucius's most important people in his life and sticks by him no matter what. Lucius rarely shows his humanity, but Juno brings it out of him. Lucius is convinced that Juno deep down still has some feelings for Alexander. Alexander Menes Main article: Lucius and Alexander Other Relationships *Lucius and Sophia (Close Siblings/Slight Enemies) *Lucius and Aldric (Father and Son/Enemies) *Lucius and Nyla (Mother and Son/Enemies) *Lucius and Zoe (Close Siblings/Slight Enemies) *Lucius and Seti (Sibling Rivalry/Slight Enemies) *Lucius and Jason (Sibling Rivalry/Enemies) *Lucius and Heka (Enemies) *Lucius and Geb (Close Siblings) Personality Human Before having the Werewolf Curse placed upon him, Lucius was close with his siblings and parents, especially his twin brother Alexander and very protective of them. He was a dedicated soldier and valued loyalty and resented anyone who betrayed him. He is a man of honour and has compassion for those who can't defend themselves. On the battle field he didn't question orders and killed without hesitation, until he and his battalion attacked a village and slaughtered all the innocent. A witch cursed him for his crimes and warned if he killed again, he could trigger it. As an untriggered Werewolf, his anger would sometimes get the better of him and lash out at people close to him. Ancient/Hybrid When turned into a vampire, his emotions were heightened and with the death of his little brother Geb, his anger and temper became worse than ever. Lucius killed many for blood and in doing so activated his curse, turning into a werewolf, but being half vampire he could control the change unlike the rest who was cursed. Now that he was a Hybrid, he became cold and power hungry, he didn't care for anyone but his family and Juno and was more protective than ever. Lucius even killed his own father to protect his siblings, but before he could explain to them, he was turned to stone by the powerful witch Heka and entombed for thousands of years. During his imprisonment he felt betrayed and became sadistic, careless and vengeful. Powers and Abilities *'Super Strength' - Being the Ancient Hybrid, Lucius is more stronger than Ancient Vampires, Originals, normal vampires, hybrids, werewolves and humans. They are able to decapitate other species with a ease. He grows stronger with time; their muscular physique is much more defined and muscle mass is enhanced. *'Super Speed' - Being the Ancient Hybrid, Lucius is more faster than Ancient Vampires, Originals, normal vampires, werewolves and humans. He is able to stop other supernatural species in their tracks and run miles in mere seconds. His speed also grows faster with time. *'Heightened Senses' - Being the Ancient Hybrid, Lucius has extremely enhanced, keen senses of hearing, sight, smell, and taste. His senses improve over time. *'Super Agility' - Being the Ancient Hybrid, Lucius possesses superhuman stamina, flexibility, reflexes, agility, and dexterity. He can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. This ability improves with age. *'Super Durability' - Being the Ancient Hybrid, Lucius can take more trauma than any Ancient Vampires, Original vampires, normal vampires, werewolves, hybrids, and humans, can without discomfort or injury. An Ancient Hybrid is practically invincible. *'Accelerated Healing' - Being the Ancient Hybrid, Lucius can recover/heal/regenerate from any injury instantly and more effectively than ordinary vampires, werewolves and humans. Lucius's ability to heal is faster being a hybrid. *'Immortality' - Being the Ancient Hybrid, Lucius has eternal life and youth. They're immune to all forms of illnesses, toxins or poisons. He doesn't need to eat, drink, or breath. He also posses eidetic memory, and cunning intelligence. *'Telepathy'- Being the Ancient Hybrid, Lucius can read the minds of Originals, normal vampires, werewolves and humans. Lucius cannot read Ancient Vampires minds. * Illusion immunity - Being the Ancient Hybrid, Lucius is not effected by illusions. * Mind Compulsion - Being the Ancient Hybrid, Lucius can compel normal vampires, werewolves, hybrids and humans. *'Dream Manipulation ' - Lucius can control dreams and subconscious. He can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability is the distortion of reality and being able to trap someone in their dreams. *'Day Walking' - Ancients are able to move around during the day. *'Invulnerability': Being the Ancient Hybrid, Lucius can not be destroyed by sunlight, fire, wood, werewolf bite, decapitation, extraction of heart, white oak stake. *'Hybrid Sire Bond' - Hybrids are all turned by Lucius from werewolves. In doing this he has taken their pain of turning into a werewolf away. They, thus, feel obligated to serve Lucius because his blood created them and have limited free will, along with lack of control. They listen to Lucius as if they're his slave. *'Shapeshifting' - Lucius can transform into a werewolf. When in this form, Lucius's abilities dramatically increase. *'Hybrid Bite' - Werewolf bites contain a poison which is fatal to vampires. As the Ancient Hybrid, Lucius's bites take effect quicker than a normal werewolf/hybrid bite. *'Blood Cure' - Lucius’s blood is capable of healing a vampire from the bites of a hybrid or werewolf. *'Transformation Control' - Lucius has complete control of his transformation. *'Lycanthrope Enhancement' - a hybrid is capable of showing its wolf-eyes when displaying its abilities. *'Lie detection' - Lucius can detect if someones lying. *'Hybrid Claws' - Hybrids can grow claws from their nails, even well they are still in their human form, it is unknown how sharp a hybrid claws are, it was shows that a hybrid's claws is sharp enough, to penetrate a hybrid's very durable skin, and is able to rip another hybrid's heart out. *'Immunity to Silver' - While hybrids can be hurt by silver physically, they appear to immediately heal from the wounds caused by it. Magic bonded to silver cannot affect hybrids due to their werewolf heritage. Weaknesses *'Black Acacia Stake' - The only weapon on the planet that can permanently kill Lucius, It comes from an Ancient Black Acacia Tree during the time of the genesis of The Ancients. It is the only black acacia stake in existence. *'The Cure' - If the cure is used on Lucius, he will lose his immortality. *'Desiccation' - Being half vampire, Lucius without blood will start to desiccate and become immobilized like any other vampire. *'Expression' - A witch using powerful expression magic could neutralize Lucius. *'Wolfsbane' - Hybrids are affected to wolfsbane like their werewolf counterparts. Category:Vampire Category:Hybrid Category:Ancient Vampire Category:Menes Family Category:Supernaturals Category:Werewolves Category:Bazri Category:Undead